<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Without You... by Cas_giraffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570271">Without You...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_giraffe/pseuds/Cas_giraffe'>Cas_giraffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Paralysis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_giraffe/pseuds/Cas_giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the first time in a long time, I truly felt alone.<br/>I was surrounded by friends, family even, but not by him.<br/>The one person who could really see me from the beginning. <br/>The only one who understood me, the one I had no walls up for.<br/>And he’s gone now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Without You...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In the first time in a long time, I truly felt alone.</p><p>I was surrounded by friends, family even, but not by him.</p><p>The one person who could really see me from the beginning. </p><p>The only one who understood me, the one I had no walls up for.</p><p>And he’s gone now.</p><p> </p><p>Mona usually sleeps with Futaba now, so I’m alone in this hallow attic.  </p><p>I don’t really mind though; it just means I can cry in peace. Not that I would ever do that with anyone around anyway.</p><p>Most nights I cry myself to sleep and if I don’t it just means I passed out from exhaustion.</p><p>But tonight was different. It was so different.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t move, couldn’t talk but I could see. I saw him. I saw him for the first time in months. My cheeks were damp from tears.</p><p>Then I woke up. Nothing was said but I saw him. I didn’t go back to sleep that night. </p><p> </p><p>’’Woah dude, you’re looking rough.” Ryuji commented.</p><p>”Didn’t sleep much.” I replied.</p><p>”Look man I know you’re still upset about Ake-</p><p>”Don’t.” I said more harshly than attended.</p><p>”S-sorry.” Ryuji said quietly then left.</p><p>”Ryuji wait!” I shouted after him, but to no avail. He never turned around.</p><p> </p><p>I sat down in my seat and ignored most of the lectures.</p><p>“Akira? Earth to Akira?” Ann’s voice came somewhere over my head. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>”You weren’t really paying much attention in class today so I took some notes for you.” Ann said cheerfully, however she couldn’t hide the worry laced in.</p><p>”Thanks. ’Suppose I’ll need them.” My grades have been suffering recently, but I couldn’t find it in me to care. </p><p>”You know... you could always talk to us...” Ann trailed off. </p><p>”You guys don’t need to worry about me. That’s the last thing I want.” I said quickly, trying to shut the conversation down. </p><p>”I know we aren’t the Phantom Thieves anymore, but that doesn’t mean were aren’t still friends.” Ann continued the conversation anyway.</p><p>”I’m fine Ann, really.”</p><p>To my luck she didn’t push any further.</p><p>”Well me and a couple of the other guys are going out for karaoke, if you wanted to join.” Ann suggested. </p><p>I could tell she really wanted me to go, but going to school was hard enough. I sure as hell didn’t want to be dragged to some social event.</p><p>”I have to help Sojiro out with the shop today. Maybe some other time. Sorry.” I lied but it seemed like Ann bought it.</p><p>”That’s alright. Doesn’t hurt to ask though.” She flashed a smile.</p><p>When I didn’t reply Ann proceeded to pack her things.</p><p>”I’ll see you later, Akira.” She made her way out of the class room.</p><p>I sat there for a minute, letting my thoughts wander. I looked around the room to she that Mishima was still in the classroom. Before I realized what I was doing my feet dragged me over to him. </p><p>”Hey, Yuuki.” I said quietly.</p><p>”What’s up? Did you want something?” Mishima asked.</p><p>”Yeah... I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out today or something.” I replied.</p><p>He seemed to ponder the thought.</p><p>”You don’t have to if you’re busy...” I trailed off.</p><p>”I’m not! I was just wondering why you chose me that’s all.” He exclaimed.</p><p>I didn’t really have an answer for him, so I remained quite.</p><p>”Well no matter. What’d you want to do?” He asked.</p><p>I also didn’t have an answer to that.</p><p>“Whatever’s good.” I replied.</p><p>“Hmm... is Inokashira park fine?” He asked somewhat excitedly.</p><p>“That works.”</p><p>“Let’s get going then!” Mishima exclaimed.</p><p>Why was he so excited to hang out with me? I must be the most intolerable person right now. I wouldn’t even want to hang out with me.</p><p> </p><p>I was so lost in thought I didn’t even realize that we already made it to Inokashira park.</p><p>“We’re finally here. It’s so pretty here and a really nice place to just catch your breath. I thought it would be good for you.” Mishima said thoughtfully.</p><p>I looked past Yuuki, watching as ripples formed on the river’s surface.<br/>
I sat on the wooden fence turned away from him.</p><p>“Why?” I asked half heartedly.</p><p>“Why what?” Mishima looked at me quizzically.</p><p>“Why... do you even want to be around me?” I sighed.</p><p>“What do you mean, Akria? You’re amazing and you helped me out a lot.” Mishima replied.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything.” I said flatly.</p><p>“Akria I had a shadow! Do you know how terrifying that is? I- I mean what if had hurt you guys? I would never been able to face you all after that...” He trailed off.</p><p>“You helped yourself Mishima. I didn’t do anything, hell you seem to be more capable then me right now.” I sighed.</p><p>“I only got this far because of you Akria! I owe a lot to you. Our friendship means a lot to me and I want to do everything I can to help you!” He exclaimed.</p><p>I smiled even if it was for just a little bit, it was still something.</p><p>“I’m glad I came out today. I feel a bit better.” I lifted myself up off the fence, “I suppose I should go home for today.”</p><p>“O-oh okay. See ya later.” Mishima called out after me.</p><p> </p><p>I arrive back at Leblanc. Sojiro greeted me behind the counter.</p><p>“Hey boy, can I talk to you for a sec?” Sojiro asked.</p><p>I looked at him awaiting what his question. I could have figured this was coming sooner or later.</p><p>“I’m not sure what happened during the year of your probation with your Phantom Thief business and all, but I do know that you’re becoming like how Futaba was. After all we’ve been through, you’re like a son to me, and I don’t want to let you down like I did with Futaba.” Sojiro said tentatively.</p><p>“What are you getting at?” I asked my good mood slowly declining.</p><p>“I just want to make sure you’re alright. This is the latest you’ve come home in a while and it’s only early evening. I know the Phantom Thieves disbanded, but that doesn’t mean you can turn your back on your friends that you’ve made.” Sojiro lectured.</p><p>I shook my head. What he said had some truth behind it, but I didn’t want to hear it. Besides what could understand about losing someone so close...</p><p>“Hey Sojiro-” I was cut off as some customers entered the small cafe.</p><p>“Welcome sit anywhere.” Sojiro greeted them.</p><p>By the time Sojiro would even look back I was already back in the attic. I didn’t like being in the presence of strangers; let alone them overhearing my conversations.</p><p>It was early evening but I didn’t feel like going back outside. I decided to head to bed since I didn’t sleep much last night.</p><p> </p><p>There he was again. Staring at me with those cold, dead eyes of his.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>